Clan of the Black Dragons
by Sakura Rei Yuki
Summary: Sakura is forced to keep a secret. She is part of the Clan of the Black Dragons. An evil clan that her father came from. But her and her sister plan on saving people instead of hurting them but what happends when her parents killers are after her.SakuXGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Fanfic so please enjoy!**

**In the past ten years ago**

It was a winter day in Konoha. A young girl with pink hair and green eyes, Haruno Sakura, was playing in her room when she heard yelling downstairs. She gave a sigh. She was only eight but her parents have been fighting since she was only two years old. She slowly opened her door and crawled to the stair railing so she could see better. Her parents were arguing with a man that had blue hair and piercing gold eyes. She recognized him as her mothers brother; her Uncle Saishu.

"I will not allow her to go with you brother," screamed her mother Yuki. "Either Sakura or Lily is going with you!"

"Sister," said her uncle. "It is dangerous here and you're risking your children's lives by living so far away from the town."

"It's safer out here that in there," said her father Rei. Her uncle glared at him.

"Listen! The Hokage has told everyone that, their killers on the loose and that he wants everyone to go to the tower now," shouted Saishu.

"No! This is our home and we're not leaving," shouted Yuki. Saishu closed his eyes and gave a great sigh.

"I warned you little sister," said Saishu before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a teenage girl with pink hair but the ends of her hair and her bangs were white with green eyes, her older sister Lily.

"Lily," whispered Sakura. "What are we going to do?"

"I already talked to Uncle Saishu," whispered Lily. "Around midnight he's going to come and get us. We're going to be with the Hokage, the whole time."

"Okay," said Sakura.

"Don't start packing untill mom and dad fall asleep," said Lily. Sakura nodded. They saw their parents turn to go upstairs. They turned and went quickly but quietly into their room and into their beds. Yuki with into Sakura's room, while Rei went into Lily's room then they would switch.

"Hey sweetie," said Yuki tucking her daughter into bed.

"Hey mommy," said Sakura. Yuki kissed her daughters head.

"Goodnight," said Yuki. Sakura faked a yawn and muttered goodnight. Her mother walked out as her father come in. He kissed her forehead also but he turned her lamp off. He walked out and Sakura waited until she heard her parent's door closed. When she heard it shut, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her backpack. She tossed a bunch of clothes in the bag. She grabbed the weapons she owned and put them in her bag. She changed into a black tank top with black shorts, with a black skirt with silts going up her legs, she put on a pair of black ninja shoes and she put her weapon pouch on her waist and another one on her thigh. She pulled her shoulder blade length hair into a high ponytail.

There was a silent knock on her door. She opened it to show that it was Lily. She was in a outfit just like Sakura's but instead she had black ninja boots on, black gloves, and a black headband showing that she was a ninja of the Leaf Village. She also had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She had her backpack on.

"Are you ready," whispered Lily. Sakura nodded as she put her backpack on. "Come. Uncle Saishu is waiting outside." Sakura opened her window and looked down to see her uncle indeed was waiting for them. Saishu was holding his arms out for Sakura. She jumped and her uncle caught her and placed her on the ground, then Lily jumped and he caught her and set her down on the ground.

"Uncle Saishu where are we going," asked Sakura.

"We're going to go to the Hokage," said Saishu. Lily turned and she looked mad.

"I don't think they'll accept us," she said.

"Why," said Saishu. Lily turned to him and lowered her shirt to show a tattoo of two black dragons, their tails were encircling each others, their faces were to each others and their wings were spread out. "As you know father was in the Clan of the Black Dragons. That clan was supposed to be wiped out but father survived and he had us."

"It's true that the clan was fierce and would kill anyone but you two are different and that is why the Hokage has sent me here to save you," said Saishu.

"Save us," asked Sakura. She also had the tattoo, their father made them get it when they were born.

"Yes, the Hokage knows that you two were protect anyone, not hurt them so he asked me to come out here and save you before the hunters some and kill you and your parents," said Saishu. Lily and Sakura nodded and they made their way to Konoha.

**In the morning, in the Hokage's Tower**

Sakura had woken up who was asleep on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and she saw the Third Hokage was beside her. He smiled and placed a hand on her head. Lily had walked in and she was in ANBU uniform. Her mask was in her right hand and her mask was a cat.

"Sakura," said Lily. She walked to her little sister. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did onee-chan," said Sakura. Lily smiled.

"That's good to hear," she said. "Sakura, the Hokage has adopted us as he grandkids." Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"So I can call you grandpa," asked Sakura.

"Yes," he said.

"Yay," cheered Sakura. Lily was happy but at the same time sad. The hunters came right after they left and killed their parents. They now lived with their Uncle Saishu, but they weren't going to tell Sakura what she truly was just yet.

**wow that was the first chapter!**

**Sakura: that was good but 'the hunters'?**

**Me:Be quiet i came up with it so leave me alone!**

**Sakura: Okay. **

**Me:thank you and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two!**

**Sakura: Cool. **

**Naruto: Yay i'm in this chapter**

**me: o.o' Okay begin the chapter!**

**Present time**

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned to see her friend Naruto who was in his ANBU uniform.

"Hey," said Sakura. Naruto stopped in front of her panting with his hands on his knees.

"Hey I heard that you made the ANBU squad," he said. Naruto was also an ANBU but he was in the squad a few months before she was.

"Yep," said Sakura. She showed him her bandaged left arm. "I got the tattoo this morning along with my mask."

"Cool which one did you get," asked Naruto. His mask was a fox, which didn't surprise anyone.

"I got the wolf," said Sakura. "I dropped it off at my uncle's house already."

"Cool," said Naruto. "Oh I came here to tell you that granny Tsunade wants us." Sakura still missed the third Hokage since he was killed.

"Okay," said Sakura.

"And she wants us in ANBU uniform," said Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"Then will you come with me to my Uncle's house so I can get ready," asked Sakura. Naruto nodded and they made their way to Sakura's house.

"So Sakura how's Lily," asked Naruto.

"She's still on that mission but she said that she'll be back soon," said Sakura. They got to her house and went in. "Now Naruto stay here while I go change." She ran upstairs leaving Naruto to look at the pictures. He was half way threw when Sakura ran down the stairs in her uniform, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and her mask in her hand. She grew her hair out ever since Sasuke left the village six years ago.

"Hey let me help you with your mask," said Naruto. She handed him her mask. He tied it on then she helped him tie his on. They got on their way to the tower. They arrived at the tower and went to the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door. They heard a soft 'enter'. They open the door and saw the sand siblings.

"GAARA," yelled Naruto. Gaara turned and saw an ANBU person but didn't know it was Naruto. "Oh sorry." Naruto took his mask off. Gaara gave a smile as he walked to him and they got into a conversation. Sakura walked up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, why did you call us here," asked Sakura. Temari and Kankuro were at the desk wondering who the person was behind the mask.

"The hunters are back, Sakura," said Tsunade. Naruto stopped in mid sentence and looked at Sakura with worry. Sakura's jaw tighten.

"Hunters," asked Gaara. "Is that why the people of Suna asked us to come here?"

"Yes," said Tsunade. "The hunters are dangerous people who kill in cold blood and at times are hired to kill clans."

"Sakura is that how," asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Sakura. "Those are the same people that killed my parents."

"I've sent Lily and Saishu to Suna to see what they can find and I want you and Naruto to protect the Sand siblings," said Tsunade.

"Okay," said Sakura and Naruto. The sand siblings followed Naruto and Sakura out of the office.

"Let's hope everything turns out okay," said Tsunade.

**Me: Chapter 2 done!**

**Gaara: Your going to need to make them longer **

**Me: -has twitch mark on head-**

**Sakura: Gaara don't make her mad**

**Naruto: Until next chapter and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: okay it's the third chapter!**

**Sakura: Wow i can't believe it**

**Gaara: Any way please enjoy**

* * *

"It's so good to have you here Gaara," said Naruto.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto but what's the business with these 'hunters'," asked Gaara.

"Hunters are evil," said Sakura. "They go and kill many people. My father was once in something that was evil but then he left and married my mom. But they still came after him and killed my mom and dad."

"I was wondering why you went quiet in there," said Temari. "When were your parents killed?"

"I was eight when my uncle came and saved us," said Sakura. "He told us to come with him and we did. He begged my parents to leave also but it was no use. They wouldn't leave their home."

"What do you mean by 'us','" asked Kankuro.

"Me and my older sister Lily," said Sakura. She took her mask off. "She's four years older than me."

"And her sister is pretty," said Naruto. "And she does live up to her name."

"What do you mean," asked Kankuro.

"Her hair," said Sakura. "It almost looks like a lily petal."

"Oh that must be pretty," said Temari. "Hey Sakura, why don't we go shopping and let the boys do what they want to do."

"Okay," said Sakura. "Naruto, they are going to be staying at my house okay so when you get bored just take them over there."

"Okay," said Naruto. Sakura and Temari went off to go do some shopping. They went into a store and started looking threw clothes.

"So Sakura, what do you think my brothers and Naruto are doing," asked Temari.

"Their probably having a ramen contest," said Sakura. Temari laughed as she picked out some shirts and other pieces of clothing.

"That's probably true," said Temari. "Hey Sakura I was wondering, why do you always wear high collared clothing?" Sakura froze.

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Sakura.

"Oh an old parent thing," said Temari.

"You could say that," said Sakura.

'**Are you probably going to tell them about your fathers side and how he was in the Clan of the Back Dragons,'** asked inner Sakura.

'They don't need to know. We would have been founded a lot sooner if my father didn't take my mothers name,' thought Sakura.

'**Ah that's very true,'** said inner Sakura. **'But telling them may actually help you.'**

'They don't need to know,' thought Sakura. She looked at Temari and saw that she was going to try on the clothes. 'I need to live this life where they don't know my secret.'

'**Sigh It's your life but it could make it easier if they knew,'** said inner Sakura.

'Tsunade knows and that's all I need to know,' said Sakura.

The girls got done with their shopping and went to a café and got some drinks. They were now on their way to Sakura's house.

"So do you think my brothers got bored," asked Temari.

"I think they did," said Sakura. Out of nowhere, a kunai come and slash Sakura right across her upper chest.

"What the," said Temari getting her fan out. Four people appeared in front of them. They were dressed in pants and shirts with weird writing on them and they had hats that looked like cowboy hats on.

"We've been looking for you for a long time," said the one to the right.

"What are you talking about," asked Sakura. She looked at her chest and saw that you could almost see the tattoo of the Black Dragons.

"You girl are one of two girls that have the mark of the Black Dragon Clan," said another man.

"Look idiots the only tattoo she has is the one that marks her as an ANBU," said Temari. Sakura showed her arm.

"Hey that's right," said the third man. "They normally put their tattoos on their arm where she has that one."

"WE'RE SORRY," said the four men bowing.

"I don't care just get the hell out of here," yelled Sakura. They disappeared in gray smoke. Temari put her fan away.

"What was that all about," asked Temari. "And what they said about a Clan of the Black Dragons." Sakura looked around scared.

"Hurry we need to get to my house," said Sakura going into a run. Temari was right behind her as they arrived at her house and got quickly inside. They saw the boys flipping threw channels on the TV. Her Uncle Saishu was with them. He turned and saw Sakura shacking with fear in her eyes and the wound on her chest. He then got really worried.

"Sakura," he said going to her. They boys looked and saw. Her uncle lead her to the couch. He knelt in front of her. "Was it the hunters?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I think they were from another group," said Sakura. Her uncle got up and went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Naruto sat next to her as Temari was leaning over the couch. Saishu can back in and sat in front of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura do you trust these people," asked Saishu. Sakura nodded. What her uncle did next would surprise anyone. He pulled down her ripped shirt to basically show off her chest. She hit her uncle on the head and then pulled her shirt up.

"UNCLE SAISHU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT," screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs. The boys had to cover their ears.

"Uncle Saishu what did you do?" They turned and saw Lily walking down the stairs. Temari thought she saw hearts in Kankuro's eyes. Lily walked to Sakura and saw her wound. "Oh my god who did this to you and Uncle Saishu you know that this is a woman's job!" Lily helped her sister up and lead her up the stairs. She then turned to Temari. "Can you please help me with this?"

"Sure," said Temari. She took the first aid kit and followed the girls up to Sakura's room. They got into her room and Lily started on cleaning the wound. When it was cleaned Sakura changed into a tank top that was low cut and Temari saw the Black Dragon Tattoo. "Sakura is that-"

"Yes," said Sakura.

"How did you get it," asked Temari.

"I'll tell you the story," said Lily. "But you must promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," said Temari. The girls also had no idea that the boys were listening in threw the door that was ajar.

"Okay," said Lily. "It all started with our ancestors…"

* * *

**me: that's the end of the third chapter.**

**Sakura: It's really coming along. isn't it Gaara?**

**Gaara: yea so when do i start dating Sakura?**

**Sakura:blushes**

**me: why?**

**Gaara: cause**

**me: your going to have to wait gaara**

**Gaara: fine**

**me: Sakura you okay?**

**Sakura: yea i'm fine**

**me: okay... please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: Okay the fourth chapter and i got 3 reviews!!!! -does little happy dance-**

**Sakura: okay...heres the fourth chapter!**

* * *

"It all started with our ancestors about four hundred years ago. Back then the clan was called the Twin Dragons, they were known for beginning able to control dragons. Everything was peaceful until bandits came one day and wanted to learn how to control the dragons. Our Grandfather then said that they were too evil to understand the pure magic that helped control the dragons. That got the bandits real mad and they killed him. His son, our uncle then, agreed with his father and tried his best to get the bandits to leave but without using his dragons.

"It was then a war broke out and many people were killed. The only ones the bandits didn't kill were the woman and children. The bandits then took the woman as their wives and they got the power of the dragons. But the pure magic was corrupted when they started using the dragons for evil. The women were heart broke by this and the men started to train the children to do evil things. Our grandfather then was the first one to go bad with the bandits but his brother didn't. He believed that the dragons were supposed to be used for good and not evil.

"They then decided to kill anyone who didn't believe in their ways. They killed so many people that the clan name changed. They became the Clan of the Black Dragons. If the child born had a pure heart they would either kill it or try to turn it evil. If a child born had a dark heart then the bandits would show them how they could us their dragons. This continued until our father met our mother.

"Father fell in love with mom but she found that he was with the Clan of the Black Dragons and she wanted nothing to do with him. He was heart broken and so was mom. Mom said that if he gave up his clan and come to live with her that she would marry him. He said yes and they ran away together and they lived in harmony until the clan found out. They wanted father dead. Father used his dragon against his own clan to make sure that mother wasn't hurt. At the time she was pregnant with me and father wanted the child to have a pure heart so that way the Clan of the Twin Dragons would come back.

"But when Sakura was born everything changed. She was born with shush a pure heart, that father believed Sakura would be the one to bring back the Clan of the Twin Dragons. But it was then the hunters found out about us. They were the ones that kill the clan and they were now coming for our father and us. But that was when your Uncle Saishu brought us to the village and protected us. Mother and Father weren't going to leave their home so he decided to save us since we were the ones that could bring the original clan back."

Lily took some deep breaths.

"So you're part of the Black Dragon clan," asked Temari.

"Yes but father had our mark tattooed above our heart," said Sakura. "That was where our ancestors of the Twin Dragon clan had their mark placed."

"The Clan of Black Dragons had theirs on their upper left arm," said Lily. "Father wanted us to bring back the original clan to power."

"And that is what we're going to do," said Sakura. "But the probably is that we don't have our dragons."

"Why not," asked Temari.

"We're supposed to do an amazing thing before we are able to get them," said Lily. "But since Sakura is a medical nin she'll probably be able to get her dragons before I do." It was then that Lily started to scream and hold her arms.

"Lily," yelled Sakura with concern. Lily pulled her gloves off and saw a dragons forming on both of her lower arms. The dragons were black but they were more beautiful peaceful looking than evil. The tip of the tail started at her middle finger and curdled its way around her hand and wrist and stopped half way on the middle of her lower arm. She looked at her two dragons.

"Hey I thought you said that they could only come if you did an amazing thing," asked Temari.

"I think I did," said Lily. "I brought in a boy today that was covered in blood and was muttering that he got him, and he had an older looking version of him helping him walk."

Sakura gulped, "Do you know their names sister?"

"Yes," said Lily. "Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**sakura: lar**

**me: yes**

**Sakura: i'm going to hurt you**

**Gaara: -sitting and watching-**

**me: please don't hurt me**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: Yay i got another review **

**naruto: Yay -Does happy dance with me-**

**Sakura: Oh boy**

**Gaara: please enjoy**

* * *

"WHAT," Naruto yelled while throwing the door open.

"What the," said Temari.

"Busted," said Saishu and Kankuro together.

"Hn," said Gaara.

"Now long have you been listening in," said Sakura who was now getting a black aura around her body.

"Since Lily started the story," said Naruto.

"NARUTO," yelled Sakura. Naruto then hid behind Gaara.

"Sakura calm down," said Lily. "Look I don't know how bring those two back to Konoha was an amazing thing but I do know that I'm suppose to be a guard for them starting in a few hours while they're in jail. Sakura once you've calm down your to go to the hospital."

"Okay," said Sakura. Lily then turned to the boys.

"And you three are to keep this a secret," she said. "If the hunters find out about us Sakura and I are dead."

"We understand," said Naruto and Kankuro. Gaara just gave a nod.

"Okay cause if you tell," said Lily. "Well we'll leave that to be a surprise."

"Yes ma'am," said the boys. Lily put her gloves back on and put her cat mask on.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade about this," said Lily. "Sakura I know that your to heal a few people I just don't know who."

"Okay," said Sakura. She went to her closet and pulled out a nurses uniform. The boys left the room and shut the door behind them. Temari helped put Sakura's uniform on her. The hospitals uniform to her was a white dress that stopped at her mid thigh and had the leaf village symbol on her left breast pocket. She pulled her ANBU pants off and she put her white shoes on. She then asked Temari if she would put her hair into a bun since she wasn't good at it.

"Sakura," asked Temari pulling Sakura's hair back into a bun. "How long have you known about that clan?"

"I've known since I was little," said Sakura. "At times thought I wish that I wasn't apart of the clan but my sister and uncle think that I can rebuild the clan since I've done so many amazing things but I still don't have my dragons."

"Whys that," asked Temari.

"My grandfather who was leader of the clan had to do many things before he got his dragons," said Sakura. "He had the two legendary silver dragons. Silver dragons are supposed to show that the person has a pure heart. They think that I'm the one that holds the silver dragons since my sister got the black dragons."

"I thought that black dragons were bad," said Temari finishing up Sakura's hair.

"No, their not always evil," said Sakura. "I looked at her dragons real carefully and I saw that they are a really, really dark blue."

"Oh I see now," said Temari.

"Yep, I just hope I get my Dragons soon," said Sakura. Temari finished the last touches and looked Sakura over.

"I'm sure you'll get them soon," said Temari.

"Thanks Temari," said Sakura.

"No problem," said Temari.

* * *

**me: another chapter complete**

**naruto: lets go out for ramen**

**me: YAY**

**Sakura: you gave those two sugar?**

**Gaara: -shrugs- ...NARUTO**

**naruto:-freezes- busted -runs-**

**Gaara: Get back here -chases- **

**Sakura: -.-' anyway please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**me:Okay the sixth chapter is done**

**Sakura: So when do i get my drgons!!!!!?????**

**Gaara: Read the story to find out**

**Naruto: ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

"Sakura-sama!"

Sakura turned around. She hadn't been the hospital for more than five minutes and she was getting called out.

"Yes," said Sakura.

"We have a problem with a woman who is giving birth and she won't let anyone near her," said the nurse. "She only wants you Sakura-sama."

"Okay I'm on my way," said Sakura. She ran with the nurse to the deliver room. She saw a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. Her friend Kia.

"Sakura," said Kia. "I'm having a hard time." Sakura put some gloves on.

"Let me check," said Sakura. She looked, she then grabbed a blanket. "Kia give me one good hard push." Kia screamed as she pushed. The baby came out and Sakura grabbed the baby in the blanket and held it up for Kia to see.

"Oh my baby's beautiful," said Kia. Sakura cut the cord and brought it over to the table. The baby was crying it's lungs out. Sakura cleaned the baby off and she held it in a clean blanket and walked over to Kia.

"Kia you're the mother of a beautiful baby girl," said Sakura. Kia took her baby and saw that the baby had violet color hair.

"Oh she's so beautiful," said Kia. "Thank you Sakura. I thought I was going to lose my baby. Thank you so much."

"It's okay Kia, but what are you going to name your baby," asked Sakura.

"Tenshi** (angel)**, because she has tenshi no youna emi **(AN: it means an angel smile)**," said Kia. Sakura smiled. "Her full name will be Tenshi Sakura Hayuro."

"Whoa! You're giving her my name for her middle name," asked Sakura.

"Yes because without you I would have lost my hope so thank you again Sakura for helping me," said Kia. "You're a life saver." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Kia, it's a real honor," said Sakura. Kia smiled as the two of them looked at the baby.

**Four hours later**

Sakura dragged herself into her home and lied down on the couch. She didn't notice that her head landed on Gaara's lap. She then looked up and saw that Gaara was stareing down at her and that her head was in his lap. She was about to shot up but Gaara put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay just rest," said Gaara. Sakura smiled at him and closed her eyes so that she could rest.

"Wow Sakura sure is tired," said Naruto as he and Kankuro were playing a video game. "I wouldn't be surprised. She probably used a lot of charka to heal those people."

"AHHH," screamed Sakura. The boys were around her in a heart beat. They saw her lower arms were getting something on them. They saw two dragons forming just like Lily's had come to her but these dragons were silver and they were a bit larger than her sisters since they stopped at her elbow. Sakura opened her eyes to see on both her arms the silver dragons.

"Sakura are you okay," asked Temari who was now at her side. She saw the silver dragons and gave a smile. "So you're the one to redo you clan."

"Yea but that means the survivors over the other clan, if there are any left, will be after me to kill me," said Sakura.

"Don't worry we're going to protect you," said Temari. "Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, and I will keep a closer eye on things so you won't get hurt."

"I'm going to need new gloves," said Sakura. Temari smiled.

"Don't worry I'll go get you some tomorrow," she said. "But for right now I think you need to get some sleep."

"Yea," said Sakura. She got up and made her way up the stairs. On one dare to speak until they heard her door open and close.

"Okay," said Temari in a quiet voice. "Sakura is supposed to be the one that brings back her old clan but the problem is that the Black Dragon clan is going to want her dead. We need to protect her until she is able to summon her dragons and is able to control them."

"From what her uncle said that once she summons them they well obey her but the only way to get her dragons strong is if she trains her body," said Naruto. "Since a dragon is only as strong as their master is, and Sakura is pretty damn strong."

"Yea but she's going to need a lot more power and strength if she wants to bring the old clan back to power," said Kankuro.

"We'll start training her tomorrow," said Gaara. "The sooner she trains the better off she's going to be in summoning her dragons." With that the group nodded and when to sleep so they could start training Sakura tomorrow.

* * *

**me: Another chapter done! must work on next one -starts typing- **

**Sakura: awesome i got my dragons**

**Gaara: Calm down cause your going to be training.**

**Sakura: aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww **

**naruto: Please review!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**me:Okay here's my seventh chapter**

**Naruto:Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock and she saw that the time was six in the morning. She was still too tired to get up just then. She looked at her arms and saw her silver dragons. She looked at them and she saw that the dragon on her right arm had green eyes and the one on her left arm had blue eyes. 

'_I should start thinking of names to give to them,' _thought Sakura.

'_**What are you going to name us?'**_ Sakura shot straight up in her bed and started to look around.

'**_'Look you've already scared her!'_** Sakura got out of the bed and started to look around even more.

'_**I'm sorry mistress,'**_ said the voice. _**'I'm your dragon that is on your left arm.'**_

**_'And I'm the dragon that is on your right arm,'_** said the voice.

'_Okay this is weird,'_ thought Sakura.

'_**We know mistress,'**_ said the left arm dragon. _**'You may want to name us and to let you know I'm a girl and the baka on your right is a boy.' **_

'**_'Hey,'_** said the right arm dragon.

'_**Anyway,'**_ said the left arm dragon. _**'What do you wish to name us?'**_

'_Um I know I want to name you Saphira over your eyes,'_ thought Sakura. _'But I don't know what to name you.' _

'**_'Name me anything that comes to your mind that's boyish,'_** said the boy dragon.

'_Um okay,'_ thought Sakura. She thought for a while. _'I got it! I'll name you Saki.' _

'_**Thank you for our names mistress,'**_ said Saphira. _**'I know your probably wondering how to summon us aren't you?'**_

'_Yea I am,_' thought Sakura.

'**_'It's kinda easy to summon us but at the same time it's hard,_** said Saki.

'_What do you mean,_' asked Sakura.

'_**You see,'**_ said Saphira. _**'We're able to come out when you summon us but…if you summon us more than five times we will be unable to go back into you.'**_

'**_'So if you summon us more than five times we'll have to live in the outside world and at times that is very dangerous,'_** said Saki.

'_I understand now,'_ said Sakura. _'I'll only summon you when I really need you.'_

'_**Okay mistress,'**_ said Saphira. _**'Just to let you know, you also share powers with us.'**_

'_I what,'_ said Sakura.

'_**You see we have powers and we're able to share them with you but only when you summon us,'**_ said Saphira. _**'I'm sorry but me and Saki are tired.'**_

'_Okay get a good rest,'_ said Sakura. She went to her closet and pulled out a fighting kimono that was blue and had a sliver dragon design on is. It had no sleeves with a high collar, the hems were silver, and it went down to her ankles but had slits all the way up to her upper thighs. She put on some blue shorts underneath. She put on her blue ninja shoes and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She looked at her dragons and saw that their eyes were closed. She put her village head band on around her waist/hips (around in that area). She smiled at herself then opened her door and went downstairs. She walked in and saw that everyone was at the table. They were talking about something and Temari had a frying pan in her hands and she was about to hit Kankuro. Lily was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," said Naruto. They all turned and saw Sakura at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Morning," said Sakura. She picked her weapons pouches off the counter and put one on her waist and the there one when on the leg that was bandage with was her right. She always wrapped her leg so that the pouch wouldn't fall off.

"We're going to be training this morning," said Gaara. "So you can get stronger and be able to summon your dragons."

"Okay," said Sakura. Lily smiled at Sakura and tossed to her a package. Sakura open the package and saw that they were gloves. She put them on and they were silver. They were fingerless and they went up to the middle of her upper arms. She made sure that the bottoms of the gloves wrapped around her fingers tightly.

"Lily and I got them for you," said Temari. "We got them in different colors."

"Thank you," said Sakura.

"I made you favorite Sakura," said Lily. "Pancakes!"

"Awesome," said Sakura. She saw that Gaara was a bit wide eye. "Hey Gaara what's your favorite breakfast food?"

"Umm, I don't know," said Gaara. "Temari isn't really a good cook. When I was younger though I liked pancakes."

"Okay I want you all to have a good breakfast and then you can go train," said Lily. She put a huge stack of pancakes on the table and other stuff and ate their fill on food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay what are we going to do first," asked Sakura as they got to the training grounds. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. They got Sakura into a little fight. Sakura ended up winning since Gaara didn't use his sand that much and Naruto didn't go slight fox on her. It was then that Temari and Kankuro started a fight with her. Naruto and Gaara sat down and started to take a break.

"Sakura's strong," said Naruto.

"She is," said Gaara. Naruto looked over and saw that Gaara was staring at Sakura as she fought.

"Say Gaara do you have a crush on Sakura," asked Naruto. It was then Gaara went a slight pink in the cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Gaara. Naruto smirked.

"Yea you do," said Naruto. "You have a crush on Sakura."

"Okay you got me," said Gaara. "I like Sakura."

"How long have you liked her," asked Naruto.

"Since she healed me all those years back," said Gaara.

"I think you and Sakura would make a nice couple," said Naruto.

"You think," asked Gaara.

"Yep," said Naruto. That was when Kankuro was slammed into a tree that was behind them. They moved just as Kankuro hit the ground.

"I think that's enough training for today," said Temari. Kankuro sat up and rubbed his head.

"I agree," he said. Sakura walked over to them and sat down right next to Gaara.

"Hey why don't we get something to eat," asked Sakura.

"Didn't we just eat," asked Naruto. All their eyes went wide.

"Naruto it's noon," said Temari.

"Oh," said Naruto. "Let's go eat." He jumped up and ran ahead of them.

"Same old Naruto," said Sakura getting up. They then followed Naruto.

* * *

**me: YAY!!!!!**

**Sakura:WHO KEEPS GIVING YOU SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**me: naruto**

**Gaara: i'll get him -looks for naruto- **

**me: anyway please review!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**me: Okay here is the 8th chapter and i would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**

**After lunch**

"Man that was good," said Naruto. Everyone sighed. Naruto wanted a ramen eating contest again and like always he won. It was just then an ANBU jumped in their path and was knelling.

"Sakura," said the ANBU. "Tsunade-sama wants you at the jail along with everyone else."

"Okay tell her we're on our way but does she want us in uniform," asked Sakura.

"Yes she does Sakura," said the ANBU.

"Okay Naruto go ahead since you're in uniform and take the others while I go get changed," said Sakura. Naruto nodded as Sakura disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura arrived at her house and she went into her room and changed into her uniform. She had to use one of her spares since she needed to fix her first one. She put everything on. She put her mask on. She looked herself over. She nodded to herself and then disappeared to be right beside Naruto. They were in front of Tsunade's desk and she looked mad.

"I see you arrived," said Tsunade.

"Yes," said Sakura. "I would have been here sooner but I had to go change."

"It's okay but we have a problem," said Tsunade.

"What's the problem," asked Naruto.

"The elders believe since Itachi and Sasuke both killed Orochimaru that they should be able to live in the village in peace," said Tsunade. "But I think that they should be under house arrest for a week first."

"I agree," said Sakura.

"That's why they're going to be at you house Sakura," said Tsunade. "I already asked Saishu and he said yes **(AN: I forgot to tell ya'll this but Sakura and her family live in a mansion)**."

"Great more people," said Sakura. Tsunade gave a smirk.

"Listen Gaara is going to have them in a sand dome so don't worry about them escaping," said Tsunade.

"It's not about them escaping," said Sakura. "Itachi is around the came age as Lily. I'm nervous that they may fall for each other."

"Get some time to get to know them now," said Tsunade. "Sakura they both changed a lot and I think Sasuke is real hurt for what he did to you."

"Too bad cause I don't love him anymore," said Sakura. "I've moved on."

"I see," said Tsunade. "But for one week he and his brother are going to be with you."

"I understand," said Sakura. Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands really loud. The doors opened and they saw Itachi and Sasuke walk in but their hands were behind them over Gaara's sand. Sasuke saw and recognized Naruto over his hair.

"Well long time no see Naruto," said Sasuke.

"I could say the same to you," said Naruto.

"Okay," said Tsunade. "Itachi and Sasuke you're going to be staying with this young female but only if you can guess who she is." Naruto burst out laughing and Gaara was holding in a laugh as well. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Can we have a hint," asked Sasuke.

"An old friend," said Sakura. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Sakura," said Sasuke. Sakura smirked and removed her mask.

"Hello Sasuke," said Sakura. The next thin she did surprised everyone except Tsunade and Naruto. Sakura slapped Sasuke. He was a bit shocked but he knew that he deserved it.

"You jackass! Do you know what you put me threw when you left," yelled Sakura. Gaara saw Naruto slowly back away. Naruto knew from first hand that Sakura was extremely strong and that Sasuke didn't know that.

"I'm sorry Sakura," said Sasuke. "I didn't mean to put you threw that pain."

"You're going to have to prove that to me while you're staying at my house with everyone," said Sakura. "And just to let you know, I have a big sister and she can be evil when she has to or wants to."

"That's true," said Naruto.

"Okay I'm glade we got that straight now you two are under house arrest for one week," said Tsunade. "You two are to obey them until you get off of house arrest."

"Yes ma'am," said the boys.

"Good you can go," said Tsunade. Sakura and Naruto walked in front as Gaara took the back. They walked out of the office.

**Sakura's House**

"Okay boys listen," said Sakura as Gaara was taking his sand handcuffs off. "You're not to leave the house unless it is on fire or stuff like that. Also if you get me mad you're getting my rage full force."

"And you don't want that believe me," said Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke sat on the couch just as the front door opened. They recognized her as the woman who guarded them but they didn't know that she was Sakura's sister.

"Hey Sakura," said Lily taking her mask off. She saw the brothers and gave a sigh. "House arrest?"

"Yep," said Sakura. She also noticed that Itachi was stareing at Lily. "Boys watch them while I go change." She heard a yes and something else as she went upstairs and changed into the outfit she was wearing earlier today. She walked back down stairs and made sure that they wouldn't be able to see her dragons.

She walked back down stairs and saw that they were watching a movie. The Haunting. She saw that the only seat left was on the two seat couch that was in front of the TV and the one that was on it was Gaara. She smiled to herself and sat down next to him. The movie barely started so she really didn't miss anything. During the movie she kept hugging Gaara's arm and hid her face in his shoulder. They turned the lights' off around the beginning to the movie and Gaara thanked that because he kept blushing everything Sakura hid her face and stuff like that.

Sakura then looked around the room to see who was sitting beside whom. She looked to her left and on the three seat couch was Sasuke, then Lily, then Itachi. She looked to her right and saw on the other three seat couch was Kankuro then Temari then Naruto. It got to the scary part and all the girls hid their face in someone's shoulder. Sakura hid her face in of course Gaara's shoulder. Temari hid her face in her brothers' shoulder. Lily hid her face in Itachi's shoulder.

When the movie was over they all stood up and Lily went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Sakura turned to Sasuke and Itachi. "Okay to let ya'll know. Lily does the cooking here and if you want to cook something you're going to have to ask her."

"NARUTO!" They then heard a bang. They looked into the kitchen and saw Naruto on the floor twitch with a bump on his head and Lily holding a frying pan.

"And if your not careful she will hit you with her frying pan," said Sakura.

"I'll keep that on close in my head," said Itachi. Sakura turned and saw that Gaara was still sitting on the couch and his face was a slight red.

"Gaara are you okay," asked Sakura going to him. He's eyes got wide and he looked down and nodded.

"Yea I'm fine," said Gaara.

"Okay," said Sakura. "But you start feeling ill just let me know." Gaara nodded and Sakura went back into the kitchen. Gaara was still red cause he couldn't believe that he was caught by Sakura no less blushing.

* * *

**me: Yay i'm happy **

**Sakura: you worked really hard on it**

**me: Yep and i was also losing ideas too**

**sakura: lar**

**me: any way i would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske**

**charms**

**Could-Careless**

**Dreamergirl92813**

**Raxan**

**angelfox13**

**silient shadow**

**me: thank you all for reviewing **

**Gaara: and she is now working on her nineth chapter**

**me: Thank you! and i'll update ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

**me: okay here's the ninth chapter!**

* * *

"SAKURA!" Sakura fell out of bed since she was startled so much. Naruto opened her door to see her out of her bed, feet in the arm and head on the floor. Right behind Naruto was Gaara.

"What," she said evilly.

"Umm, Lily asked us to come and get you for breakfast," said Naruto.

"GET OUT," screamed Sakura as she threw something at the boys. Naruto slammed the door shut and what she threw, which was a pillow, hit the door. She groaned and got up. She went to her closet and pulled out a green fighting kimono like the one she wore yesterday but this had a gold dragon design on it. She put on black shorts and green ninja shoes and she put on gold gloves. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She put her head band on her waist again. She put her weapons pouches on and went down stairs. When she got downstairs she saw that everyone was at the table including her uncle who normally doesn't get up till one in the afternoon.

"What's going on," asked Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade has given us a warning," said Lily. "The people that want us dead and our father's clan are after us."

"They want you and Lily dead," said Saishu. "We have told Sasuke and Itachi your secret and they are willing to help you."

"But when are they going to attack," asked Sakura.

"Tsunade said probably with in a few days," said Temari. "But she doesn't know either; she got a letter from them this morning."

"Then we have a week," said Lily. "That's what happen to mom and dad. They got a letter from them and they were killed a week later."

"So we have a week to train and bring fort our dragons," said Sakura.

"I'm on the verge of bring out my dragons," said Lily. "They've told me about you and your silver dragons. You can only summon them five times and after that they can't go back in."

"I know. Saki and Saphira have told me," said Sakura. "Sister what are your dragon's names?"

"I've named them Niana and Nara," said Lily. "Both of my dragons are female."

"I have one girl and the other one is a boy," said Sakura.

**_'Mistress I sense an evil force coming this way,'_** said Saphira. It was then both Lily and Sakura looked at each other and ran out the door.

"Saphira says something evil is coming," said Sakura as they jumped unto the roof.

"So did Nara," said Lily. They felt something coming from the north so they turned to that direction and they saw two dragons heading their way.

"Great," said Sakura.

**_'Mistress you must summon me,'_** said Saphira. **_'Saki isn't strong enough yet.'_**

_'How,'_ asked Sakura.

**_'Hold your arm out and yell my name while putting chakra into me,'_** said Saphira. It was then they saw the dragons getting closer and her friends something onto the roof of the house. Sakura threw her left glove off and held out her left arm.

"SAPHIRA," yelled Sakura. She put chakra into Saphira's mark and the next thing she knew, Saphira's mark was coming glowing and out of the sky was a beautiful silver dragon with sapphire eyes. She was large enough to carry at least four people. She landed beside Sakura. Sakura jumped onto Saphira back and they took off into the air. Lily then called out her dragon Nara and they saw her dragon come out from the sky and land beside Lily.

Lily got on her dragon and flew up to be beside Sakura. "What now," asked Lily.

"We wait to see if they attack first," said Sakura. "If they do then we'll attack."

**_'Spoken like a true leader mistress,'_** said Saphira.

"Sakura!" They saw that one of the black dragons let out a fire attack.

"Attack," yelled Sakura to Lily.

"Right," said Lily. " Nara use Star Gaze!" Nara opened her mouth and out of it came a bright yellow beam. It hit one of the dragons and the enemy dragon fell to the ground.

"NO," yelled the man on the other dragon. "You killed him!"

"Saphira," said Sakura. "Diamond Storm." Saphira opened her mouth and out of it came a bunch of diamond like spire. They hit the last dragon and he fell to the ground next to his comrade.

"Sakura," said Lily. "Are you okay?"

_

* * *

_

**me: there you go**

**naruto: that was awesome**

**me: thank you! but i'm having a hard time with the couples. i know that i'm going to be doing a naruxhina but i don't know what other couples i should do. Should Lily go with Itachi or other person. please help me by reviewing and telling me with couples you would like. Thank you and please review and help me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**me: Okay here's the 10th chapter**

* * *

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"Sakura calm down," said Sasuke.

"I AM CALM! YOU TRY HAVING A FULL GROWN DRAGON GO BACK INTO YOUR ARM," screamed at the top of her lungs in Sasuke's ear.

"Sakura I would like to keep my hearing," said Lily. Sasuke was shacking his head and rubbing his ear that Sakura screamed in.

"Sakura let me try something," said Gaara. He sat down beside her on the couch and gently started to message her mark. The pain was slowly going away. Sakura then heard her two dragons giggling.

_'What's so funny,_' asked Sakura.

**_'Oh nothing,'_** said Saki.

**_'Yes nothing at all,'_** said Saphira.

_'I know you two better than that so what are you two giggling about,'_ said Sakura.

**_'Oh mistress is in love with Gaara,'_** said Saphira.

_'IT'S A CRUSH,'_ yelled Sakura.

**_'You can keep telling yourself that,_**' said Saki.

**_'But we also think that Gaara likes you,'_** said Saphira.

_'What makes you think that,'_ asked Sakura.

**_'He keeps stareing at you when you aren't paying attention,' _**said Saki.

**_'And he's messaging your arm,' _**said Saphira. **_'Mistress he likes you and you like he so date!' _**

_'Whoa okay I'm about to take love advice from a dragon,'_ said Sakura. _'Do I see a probably with that?'_

**_'I don't,'_** said Saki.

**_'Look mistress, just tell him in private that you like him,'_** said Saphira. **_'Is Itachi stareing at your sister?'_** Sakura looked over and she did see that Itachi was looking at Lily while she was talking to Temari. She saw that Lily was rubbing her arm. Itachi sat down next to her and started to message her arm like Gaara was doing to her. Lily smiled at Itachi. He gave a soft smile but Lily then went back to talking with Temari.

_'You're right,'_ said Sakura.

**_'Yea and Gaara's looking at you again,'_** said Saphira. Sakura turned to look at Gaara and saw that he was staring at her. He gave a quick blush then went back to looking and messaging her arm

**_'Ah young love,'_** said Saki.

**_'Yep,' _**said Saphira.

_'Ha ha,'_ said Sakura. She looked at Gaara and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Gaara," said Sakura.

"No problem," said Gaara. They both glanced over and saw that Itachi, Lily, and Temari were all talking to each other.

"Gaara," said Sakura. "Thanks for everything."

"Hey most of the stuff you did," said Gaara. Sakura gave a smile.

"But you're the one helping me with my arm," said Sakura. Gaara gave a smile. It was then the front door slammed opened and Gaara placed his arm over Sakura's arm. It was Saishu and he was wide eye and panting.

"What's wrong," asked Lily. She stood up and went to her uncle.

"Sakura," whispered Saishu. "Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji, they're hurt real bad and you need to get to the hospital like NOW!"

"I'm going," said Sakura. She got up and ran out the door while putting her glove on. She ran to the hospital and a nurse handed her a white lab coat.

"Sakura-sama," said a nurse. "Your five friends are in ICU."

"What happen," asked Sakura.

"Ambush," said the first nurse. "They were on a mission."

"Right," said Sakura. "Tell Tsunade to let all the people come to the hospital."

"Right away Sakura-sama," said the nurses. While they did that Sakura ran into ICU.

**Four Hours Later**

"Where's Sakura," asked Lily to a nurse for the like the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry but Sakura-sama is healing her friends right now," said the nurse. Lily nodded and went and sat back down next to Itachi.

"Why did she ask us to come here," asked Sasuke.

"Excuse me but you shouldn't be up!" They turned and saw Neji wave the nurse off and walk to the group that was waiting for Sakura.

"Neji," said Naruto.

"She was able to heal all of us but she did it till her chakra levels were dangerously low," said Neji.

"Is she okay," asked Lily.

"She's fine but she's asleep right now and the girls are watching over her," said Neji. "Shikamaru still hasn't woken up yet. When he was awake he told Sakura to heal everyone first before she started on him. She wasn't able to finish the healing but she healed him enough so that he's out of danger."

"She'll probably heal him more when her chakra levels are up again," said Temari.

"That's what she told us but she asked you to come here so that you'll be able to talk to us while we're in the hospital," said Neji. "She knows how much we hate being in here but it isn't so bad when you have friends in here to talk to."

"True," said Sasuke. They all followed Neji back to the room and they saw the girls sitting on the bed and Sakura was the one sleeping on it. Shikamaru was on the other bed sleeping. Temari went to check on Shikamaru. Neji went to Tenten and Naruto went to Hinata. Sasuke was confused. Lily gave a smile giggle and went to help with Sasuke.

"Sasuke," said Lily getting his attention. "Naruto have been dating Hinata for a few months now. Tenten and Neji are soon to be married since he proposed about five months ago. Temari and Shikamaru are dating but Shikamaru is going to propose." Lily whispered the last part in his ear. He looked over at Ino.

"What about Ino," he asked.

"Still single," said Lily. "Ever since Shikamaru broke up with her, she's been telling us that she's just waiting for the right person."

"Okay we've decided that we're going to stay at the hospital with ya'll," said Temari.

"Huh," said Lily and Sasuke.

"We've agreed since we really don't want to move Sakura since she's so low on chakra that we're going to stay at the hospital," said Kankuro.

"Okay." They then looked over and saw Gaara sitting at the head of the bed crossed legged with a pillow in his lap, and Sakura's head was on the pillow.

"It seems that Gaara likes Sakura," said Ino.

"Yup," said Kankuro. "Our little brother is growing up." Both him and Temari were doing the fake tears.

"If you tell her this before I do you're going to get hurt," said Gaara. They all nodded.

"So when are you going to tell her," asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure," said Gaara.

"Well you should kinda make it soon," said Hinata quietly.

* * *

**me: okay that chapters done now working on the next one. and thank you for the people that helped me with the couples**

**Sakura: -looking at the list- wow**

**Gaara: -looks over her shoulder- O.O is this the plan for the next chapter**

**me: No reading my notes! -takes them- **

**Sakura: Your going to be in a surprise. **

**Gaara: Yep**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL IT!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	11. Authors notes

**Authors notes: **

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm having a hard time right now with couples. I have most of them down but I'm still having trouble. Here are the couples I have now:**

**SakuraxGaara (duh)**

**LilyxItachi**

**HinataxNaruto**

**TemarixShikamaru**

**TentenxNeji**

**Okay the people I'm having a problem with are Sasuke and Ino. Some people want them together and others don't. So I'm not going to post another chapter until I get the couples all together cause in the chapter I'm writing all the couples get together so until I have votes on couples I won't post. So please help me and the one with the most votes I'm doing. **

**Thank you and please help me by reviewing your votes. **


	12. Chapter 11

**me: Okay over many votes the winner is...**

**Sakura: INO AND SASUKE**

**Naruto: OKAY **

**me: Okay everyone this kinda hit me yesterday but i thought of another story and i was going to ask what you thought of the plot. okay here it is...**

**Sakura is 16 but lives with her two elder brothers and older sister. She finds out that she's a witch and has a hard time controlling her powers. So one day her future self comes back into the past posing as a long lost sister to her friends so she can help her younger self out. But what happens when a future enemy comes out and her she going to have to let her friends in on her secret to save their lives.**

**me: it's going to be another Sakura and Gaara. **

* * *

Sakura woke up and saw that she was asleep in a hospital room. 'Shit I fell asleep when I was healing Shikamaru,' thought Sakura.

**_'I don't think that Shikamaru minded,'_** said Saphira. **_'You healed him a lot before you passed out.' _**

_'I guess that my chakra levels got to low,' _said Sakura.

"I see that you're awake." Sakura looked up and saw that she was in Gaara's lap. She gave a blush and sat up real quick.

"I sorry…Gaara…" Sakura then felt dizzy and she was getting spots of blackness in her vision. She was about to fall off the bed but Gaara grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his embrace. She stayed that way until she got over her dizziness. She sat up straight again but this time taking it a bit slower.

"Gaara, how long have I been asleep," asked Sakura. She saw that Gaara was now thinking.

"I believe about two days," said Gaara.

"What," yelled Sakura. "That's bad I have to train for the threat that's coming!"

"Sakura calm down," said Gaara. "I want to tell you something before we go out with the others and train."

"What is it Gaara," asked Sakura. Gaara looked at her eyes and saw confusion in them. He leaned down, closed his eyes, and he placed his mouth on hers. Sakura was shocked at first but she then closed her eyes and kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes then they broke apart.

"I love you," said Gaara. Sakura smiled.

"I love you too, Gaara," said Sakura. They kissed each other.

"AWWWWWW the happy couple!" They broke apart to see the gang standing in the door way.

"Hey Sakura guess what," said Temari. She held her hand up to show a diamond ring. "Shikamaru proposed."

"So did Naruto," said Hinata showing her ring also. Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad for ya'll," said Sakura. "I think I've slept enough and I need to get to training."

"Then come on," said Tenten. "Lily was able to summon both her dragons!"

"Awesome," said Sakura. "I want to summon both Saphira and Saki."

"Let's go," said Naruto.

* * *

They walked onto the training field. They saw a man standing in front of Lily while Itachi was behind Lily and was looking angry at the man. The man had hair like flames that went down his back to his hips that was pulled back into a tight braid. He was wearing black clothes and his clothes were torn in spots. It was then he turned toward them. He had bright emerald eyes like Sakura. He had a scar going over his left eye and they saw that his eye was closed and the scar ran down his from the top of his brow to the bottom of his cheek. They saw that he had a tattoo of looked like two flowers on his neck.

"Sakura," said the man. Sakura recognized him and ran into his waiting open arms.

"Onii-chan," said Sakura.

"Onii-chan," said the gang. Lily smiled at them.

"Yes our onii-chan has been a spy for us in the clan," said Lily. "He's been telling us things that the Clan of the Black Dragons have been planning."

"But they somehow found about me so I had to flee," said the man. "That's why my eye's like this."

"Onii-chan," said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura," said the man,

"But Raye," said Lily. "Sakura is a medical nin."

"No I want to bear my scar with pride," said Raye. "And we all need to protect you Sakura." It was then that Raye kneeled in front of Sakura. "The leader of the Clan of the Twin Dragons. I will follow you sister until my life ends." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Onii-chan," said Sakura. Lily walked to be beside Raye and also knelt in front of Sakura.

"As will I," said Sakura. "The leader born with the silver dragons."

"What's going on," whispered Naruto.

"She's being recognized as the leader of the Twin Dragon Clan," said Temari.

"Which means," asked Sasuke.

"The leader of the Black Dragon Clan is going to have a huge problem," said Ino. Sasuke looked at Ino. Earlier that morning he asked her if she would want to date him and she said yes. They also found out that Lily was now dating Itachi. All the girls thought that they were a cute couple.

"Thank you both," said Sakura. "With your help and the people who still believe in the Twin Dragon Clan that are in the evil hands of the Black Dragons I will be able to restore our Clan that helped and healed the injured and the sick."

"First you must be able to summon both your dragons before you can be able to take your title as leader," said Raye. Sakura smirked.

"That won't be hard will it. Saphira. Saki," said Sakura. It was then the clouds opened up and both of her dragons came down from the sky and landed beside her.

"Well done," said Lily. "Leader-sama." Both Lily and Raye stood up.

"The Black Dragons plan to attack sometime today. They knew you think a week away so they made the attack be a few days early." Saphira and Saki went back into Sakura's arms.

"Okay. I can only summon them both three more times before they are in able to go back into my arms. I shall us one to fight our battle but I must save the other two for more important things," said Sakura.

"We understand," said Raye. "So, who's your boyfriend?" Sakura blushed as Gaara walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist.

"I am," said Gaara. Raye bowed to him and Gaara bowed back. It was then his head shot up to the sky.

"Are they," asked Sakura.

"They're close but a few hours away. The whole clan is coming," said Raye.

"Oh boy," said Sakura.

_

* * *

_

**me: Okay now i'm working on the next chapter**

**Gaara: -looking at my notes again- **

**Me: GAARA NO!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: i'm not going to tell them i'm just looking. **

**me: -.-' still**

**Sakura: -leans on Gaara- let me see...LAR YOU ARE SERIOUSLY NOT GOING TO DO THAT ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: gotta run! Naruto do your thing**

**Naruto: Please review and send comments on what you think of the next story she's writing**


	13. Chapter 12

**me: okay here's the next chapter!!!**

**Sakura: She's worked hard on this chapter and has had writing blocks threw it. **

* * *

"Sakura." She turned and saw that it was Gaara. She walked to him.

"Yes," asked Sakura.

"We're going to try our best to help you with your battle here on the ground," said Gaara. "Like hiding the people that don't want to be invold in this battle and want to join your clan."

"Thank you Gaara," said Sakura. They heard dragon's roars. They looked toward the sky and they saw a black cloud coming toward them.

"Sakura," yelled Raye. Sakura gave Gaara a quick kiss and then ran to her brother and sister. She called both of her dragons and got onto Saphira and flew into the skies with her brother and sister. Sakura was in the middle and she felt both Saphira and Saki growl. It was then that the Black Dragons were in front of her.

"PEOPLE," yelled Sakura. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I'M HARUNO SAKURA! I'M BORN WITH THE TWO SILVER DRAGONS!" She heard many of the clan gasp and heard a few people talking. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I'M TRYING TO REBUILD THE CLAN OF THE TWIN DRAGONS. A CLAN THAT IS TO HEAL AND PROTECT NOT DESTROY LIKE THE CLAN YOUR IN NOW! IF YOU WANT TO BE BACK IN THE ANICENT CLAN THAT OUR ANCESTORS PROTECTED AND CHERISHED PLEASE COME JOIN ME AND HELP ME LEAD THIS CLAN INTO A NEW LIGHT!" Lily smiled at her sister's speech and Raye was smirking.

Many people flew and joined Sakura's side. It was then the leader of that clan started to attack the people that were going to Sakura's side. But she did notice that over have of the clan had joined her. She saw that it was woman and children, along with men. She smiled and looked at them as Raye looked at the enemy for her.

"Thank you for joining me," said Sakura. "If you do not want to fight please go down to the ground and my friends will protect you and heal any wounds that you have. If you want to fight with me then I'm going to need your trust."

"Your have our trust leader-sama," said one of the larger men. Most of the elderly people went down along with the woman and children went to the ground. The young men and teenagers were still up in the air.

"Please trust me," said Sakura. "I want to bring our old clan back."

"Your father was a brave man for raising you the way he did," said a man that I thought looked a lot like him. "I was his brother and I was too afraid to follow him."

"I know," said Sakura. "Tell me who's over there."

"The bandits," said the man. "They are going to stay over there. They are not the true descendants of the clan."

"So you don't mind hurting them," asked Sakura.

"Not at all," said a girl that flew over on her dragon. Sakura saw that the girl had scars on her arms and all over her. Her dragons were a beautiful sky blue.

"Alright," said Sakura. She looked toward the leader and she saw that he was mad.

"Saphira. Diamond Storm," yelled Sakura. Saphira attacked and she took out about two dragons.

"Niana, Comment Blaze," yelled Lily. Raye went flying at the leader and started to attack him.

"GO! ATTACK," screamed Sakura. They all flew at the other clan and started to attack.

"HELLS NIGHTMARE," yelled the leader and Raye. It hit him dead on. He fell off his dragon and fell toward the ground. His dragons' disappeared.

"RAYE," yelled Sakura. She saw that sand caught him. Gaara brought him over to them and some women started to heal him. Sakura then glared at the leader and went for him. "BASTARD!"

"So you're the bitch that's trying to take my clam away from me," said the man as they fought. "You're not going to succeed."

"That's what you think. DIAMOND STORM! EMERALD GAZE," yelled Sakura. Both Saphira and Saki used their attacks on the leader. He was hurt and so was his dragon but they kept of fighting. Sakura took a quick look at what was going on.

Most of the Black Dragons were gone and they were finishing off the last of the clan. Sakura then turned to the leader and he gasped. Sakura's eyes had changed. They were a dark silver and the rings around her eyes were a very light silver. Her pupils were a light gold. In the ancient text of the Clan of the Twin Dragons only the leader would have these eyes. They were known as Ayastushi. The eyes of the healer.

"You bitch," said the man.

"YOU HURT MY CLAN!!!!!! YOU'RE THE MAIN REASON WHY YOUR CLAN ALSO KNOWN AS 'THE HUNTERS'," screamed Sakura. "YOU'RE THE DAMN REASON THAT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD."

"How did you-," said the man.

"It's good to have a sky in the clan," said Sakura. She backed away and both Saki and Saphira had their mouths open and a bluish white light was in their mouths. "SAKI! SAPHIRA! HEALERS DREAM!" They shot the beams at the leader and his dragon. The man screamed as he turned into white dust. Sakura looked and saw that the others had finished the rest off. Lily flew to her and saw her eyes.

"Sakura you did great," said Lily. Sakura was so weak that she closed her eyes and she blacked out and fell off Saphira.

"SAKURA," yelled everyone.

**_'MISTRESS,_**

* * *

**me: Okay that's done**

**Gaara: IT'S A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!**

**me: my first one!!!!**

**Gaara: ... oh and please send comments about the story that Sakura Yuki is going ot do next.**

**me: i'm working on my next story and the next chapter as well **

**Naruto: about happen to sakura**

**me: you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**me: okay here's the next chapter**

**Gaara: enjoy**

* * *

Gaara looked up as he heard them scream Sakura's name. He saw Sakura falling head first to the ground. He used his sand to catch her. He caught her and he brought her to him. He grabbed her like a bride and set her on the ground. Saki and Saphira went back into Sakura's arms. Ino tried to heal her, the best that she could. Lily ran over to her little sister but she collapsed and would have hit the ground if Itachi hadn't grabbed her by the waist.

"Lily," said Itachi.

"Sakura, is Sakura ok," asked Lily in a hurry.

"I do not know," said Itachi. "But I do know that Raye is okay but he's sleeping right now." Lily, with the help of Itachi, walked over to Gaara and Ino, she sat on her knees and watched as Ino tried to heal Sakura.

"Please Sakura," said Lily. "Wake up. WHY DID YOU USE AN ATTACK THAT COULD KILL YOU!"

"What," said Gaara. Lily was about in tears.

"It takes chakra to summon your dragons and the dragons use our chakra for their attacks. We're not suppose to use our double dragon attacks cause the attack can almost completely drain someone of their chakra," said Lily.

"Will Sakura-sama be okay," asked a little girl.

"We're trying our best to heal her but right now she needs rest," said Hinata.

"I'm running low on chakra," said Ino. It was then that the teenage girl with the sky blue dragons came over and knelt next to Sakura.

"She's helped us so much just by us meeting her," said the girl. "I'll try my best." The girl crossed her hands over Sakura's chest and she started to mutter some words that were strange to everyone else except the ones that held the dragons.

"Is that-," asked Lily.

"Yes," said an elderly woman. "Sky here is known for her healing dragons. Her dragons help her with healing but muttering their ancient language that holds much power to them. They are doing a healing spell right now so she should be back to normal in a few minutes."

They waited as Sky healed Sakura. After a few minutes Sakura jumped awake and Sky put her hands down. "I'm glade you're awake Sakura-sama," said Sky. Gaara saw that her eyes were a dark type of silver.

"Thank you," said Sakura. "Is everyone okay? What about Raye!?"

"He is okay," said the elderly lady. "He had been very badly injured but he will live."

"Thank god," said Sakura.

"But we almost lost you," said Sky. "You blacked out and fell off your dragon."

"But Gaara caught you," said Hinata.

"Thank you Gaara," said Sakura. Gaara smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm just glade that you're safe now," said Gaara.

"Leader-sama." Sakura turned her head and that a lot of the people were knelling to her. "How do you wish us to live?"

"I would like you to live out your normal lives," said Sakura. "You can live anywhere that you want but I will want to meet every few months. When I want us to meet your dragon tattoos will glow and your dragons will tell you where we are to meet."

"We understand Sakura-sama," said the elderly lady. "We can finally live out our lives in peace and learn the old ways of our clan." Sakura smiled and looked at everyone.

"Thank you," said Sakura. "Thank you."

**Five months later**

"OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," yelled Ino. All the girls that were in the room covered their ears.

"Ino calm down," said Tenten who was now married to Neji. The other girls were proposed. Today was Sakura's wedding day.

"I'm just so excited," said Ino. "I just love weddings!"

"I'm also happy for you Sakura," said Hinata. "Soon I'm going to get married."

"Yea but right now we need to get Sakura into her wedding dress," said Temari. Tenten was in a red bridesmaid dress that was down to her feet and had bell like sleeves, around the waist was a pick sash that also went to the floor, she had fabric coming from the shoulders like a cape, and it fit her every curve. Temari had a red dress that went to the floor and was like a tan top at the top but was gathered up in the front, she also had fabric coming down from her shoulders like a cape, she had a pink sash at her waist also and it went to the floor fitting her every curve. Hinata was in a red dress that went to the floor that had only one sleeve and was like a tan top on that one side and had a thing of fabric that fell from the shoulder and she had a pink sash on around her waist and it went to the floor. Ino's dress was red and went to the floor and it was like Hinata's but hers was on the opposite shoulder, she had a pick sash that was on her waist.

**(AN: if you are confused with the pink and red thing it's because that's their wedding colors. Red for Gaara and pink for Sakura.) **

"Guys I'm nervous," said Sakura.

"We know but calm down," said Tenten. "Hey Temari I'll get started on Sakura's hair and you work on the other's hair."

"Okay, who wants to go first," asked Temari. Hinata walked up to Temari while Ino was fixing the flowers for the bucas. Temari curled Hinata's hair **(AN: She has her waist length hair) **and it was now resting in hot rollers and she put hairspray in Hinata's hair. "Hey Ino I'll do you real quick while the curlers for Hinata cool."

"Okay," said Ino. Hinata moved and Temari started to do Ino's hair. They pulled her hair back into a ponytail but she had hair framing the face. Temari curled her hair so that the hair framed Ino's face. She then curled the hair into ringlets in the ponytail. She put a red rose behind Ino's left ear. Hinata's curlers were cool so Temari put some quick hairspray into Ino's hair and started to work on Hinata again. They took the hair out of the curlers and she brushed it out making it look wavy. She pulled her hair into a half ponytail with a beautiful rose petal clip. She then put a red rose behind Hinata's left ear.

Tenten was working on Sakura's hair. She put curlers in it and she then started to do Sakura's make-up. She put some dark pink on the eyelid and she put light pink above it. She put a light pinkish red lipstick on Sakura and some light pink blush with some eyeliner and waterproof mascara. She then took Sakura's hair out of the curlers and brushed it out and putting it into a curly twist bun. She let some curls out to frame Sakura's hair. Tenten then put a tiara on Sakura's head and started to put some small flowers around the tiara. They were mostly red and pink.

"Okay Sakura you're done," said Tenten.

"Oh Sakura you're so beautiful," said Hinata.

"Okay wedding dress. We'll help her while you two do your hair," said Ino. Tenten and Temari went to work on their hair and Ino and Hinata helped Sakura into her dress. Sakura's dress was white with small cherry blossoms stitched into her dress everywhere. It was off the shoulders and it was tight at her chest until her hips then it flared out. It was made longer in the back and the dress was made for silk. Sakura but her guarder on. Hinata helped with the ribbons on it. She then put her dress down.

"Okay something new," said Sakura. Ino pulled out a necklace with cherry blossoms going around the chain.

"From us," said Ino putting it on Sakura. She smiled at everyone.

"Something old," said Sakura. It was then Lily walked in, in a red dress that was sleeveless, a cape coming from her waist down with a pink sash and they were both down to the floor. She had a red rose behind her left ear. She had pink earrings in her hands.

"From mother," said Lily putting them into Sakura's ears.

"Something borrowed," said Sakura. Hinata pulled out a charm bracelet with cherry blossoms hanging from it.

"My aunt gave this to me so you can borrow it for your wedding," said Hinata. Sakura put it on her right wrist.

"Something blue," said Sakura.

"Your guarder," said Ino. "How is Gaara taking to that?"

"He blushed at first when I told him about it and said that he would do it if no one saw," said Sakura. The girls knew what that meant.

"Okay," said Tenten whose hair was now in two curly buns with hair framing her face, she had a red rose behind her left ear. "How is everything going?"

"The boys are getting ready," said Lily. "I must say that I was shocked when Itachi proposed to me when Gaara proposed to Sakura."

"Yea," said Sakura. She gave a smirk at her sister. "So have you told Itachi yet?" Lily blushed and all the girls were around them.

"What is this about," asked Temari whose hair was pulled into a wavy half ponytail with a red rose behind her left ear.

"Oh I'm umm two months pregnant," said Lily. All the girls squealed and hugged Lily.

"When are you going to tell Itachi," asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure but I know one thing," said Lily touching her lower stomach. "I'm so happy that I'm having this baby."

"We're all happy for you," said Sakura.

"As we are for you," said Lily. "I'm so happy for you. You're getting married to a man that you love and you're going to live a happy life with him."

"I was planning on living with him in Suma," said Sakura.

"Sakura what about the clan," said Lily.

"We're going to still meet but I think that the clan should live where they are the most happy," said Sakura.

"I understand," said Lily. "And Sakura you're going to me my matron of honor when it comes to my wedding, as I am your maid of honor."

"I'm going to go check on my little brother," said Temari. She walked out of the room.

"So who's walking you down," asked Tenten.

"Raye," said Sakura. "Kankuro is Gaara's best man."

"What I thought Itachi was walking Lily down," said Ino.

"He is but I'm letting Sky in since she saved my life so that that's why she's wearing the pick dress of Lily's but with the red sash. And I found out that Kankuro has a crush on her," said Sakura.

"Ah I like your thinking," said Ino.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sky walked in and closed the door behind her. Her long light brown hair was wavy and was pulled into a half ponytail with a cherry blossom clip with a pink rose behind her left ear.

"It's okay we're still getting ready," said Sakura. Sky walked over to her.

"The whole clan is here Sakura," said Sky. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you and this wouldn't be possible if you hadn't healed me when you did and my brother," said Sakura.

"I'm glade," said Sky. "Oh and Mrs. Kia is here with little Tenshi."

"Oh," said Sakura. "I'm glade she's here."

"Okay girls the wedding is about to start," said Temari coming back into the room. The girls grabbed their bucas and went to the door. Raye walked in and saw Sakura.

"You're so beautiful," he said. Lily put the vial on Sakura and fixed it up. The girls smiled and walked out to their guys. Music played and she saw Sky went down by herself then Lily and Itachi followed, then Tenten and Neji, Ino and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru. It was then the two flower girls and the ring boy went down. Raye took Sakura's arm and they heard the bride music.

Raye walked her into view and she saw everyone standing. They walked down and people were taking pictures. She saw that Gai and Lee were crying and Kakashi was smiling, she thought since he had his mask on but was in a tux. Tsunade was smiling as she past her. She saw that Gaara was smiling at her. She walked to be in front of Gaara. Raye put her hand into Gaara's and then took his seat where the father would sit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you may be seated." They all sat down. "We are gathered here today to bring these two souls into holy matrimony. Do you Sabaku no Gaara take Haruno Sakura to be your beloved wife to have and to hold threw sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Haruno Sakura take Sabaku no Gaara to be your beloved husband to have and to hold threw sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now the rings." Kankuro handed Gaara the ring he was holding.

"With this ring Sakura I make thee my wife," said Gaara. Lily handed Sakura the ring she was holding.

"With this ring Gaara I make thee my husband," said Sakura.

"You have witnessed their vows but now if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." No body dear say a word. "Now with out anymore. I pernouse you husband and wife. Gaara you may kiss your bride." Gaara smiled and kissed Sakura. Cameras were going off. Gaara pulled away and they were both smiling. Music started to play and both Gaara and Sakura walked down the aisle and the rest followed.

"I wonder where their going for the honeymoon," said Ino causing the girls to laugh.

---

"Okay the cake is ready so do your thing," said Lily. Gaara and Sakura both cut the cake and fed it to each other. They then took their glasses twisted their arms and drank. After everyone ate they all started to dance. Sakura was dancing with Gaara. She then saw Lily in the corner talking to Itachi. She saw that she was shy about it then she closed her eyes and told him something. She saw his eyes go wide and smiled happily while hugging her.

"She told him," said Sakura softly.

"Who," asked Gaara.

"Lily's pregnant with Itachi's baby," said Sakura. Gaara smiled and held her. It was then they saw Raye get onto the stage.

"Attention everyone I think before the couple go home that they do the buca and the guarder," said Raye. People cheered and Sakura made her way to the stage with her throwing buca.

"Okay girls get into a group," said Sakura. The girls got ready. Sakura turned away and tossed the buca. She turned to see that Lily had caught it. The girls laughed. Sakura looked at Gaara who was grinning with the same plan that she was thinking of. Sakura lifted her dress and Gaara took her guarder off. He then turned around and flung it at some male. He turned and saw that the guarder was on Itachi's head.

"So the next couple to be married is ITACHI AND LILY," yelled Sakura. Lily got revenge by starting to throw the bird seed and cherry blossom petals at her. It was then that the couple ran out into the limo and drove off. They gave a sweet kiss and Sakura smiled.

"To Suma," whispered Sakura.

"To Suma," said Gaara giving her a sweet kiss.

THE END

* * *

**me: don't worry people i'm working on a sequel!**

**Naruto: i'm happy for them. **

**me: i know you are**

**Naruto: tell them about the sequel**

**me: okay. the sequel is going to take place a few years later, the clan and everyone is living in harmony but Sakura is going to have to face a new enemy since it's threating the clan but that's going to be kinda be hard to do...but i'm not going to spoil it so your going to have to read the sequel to know that the ptoblems going to be**

**Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
